


She Gets What She Wants (In the End)

by Caedmon



Series: New History [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (more dominant!Doctor), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dominant!Doctor, dominant!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Rose wants to try something new in the bedroom, and sets out to convince the Doctor. She thinks the tables have turned and he's under her power now, but is he really?





	She Gets What She Wants (In the End)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell, you guys, what did I just write? There's no excuse for this. Well, there is, but I'm not going to bother to make it. It is what it is.
> 
> This was meant for kinktober, but didn't get finished in time, so I present it to you now. 
> 
> Thank you to Rose--Nebula, AmeliaPonders, and RishiDiams for the beta work and for egging me on. Thank you to Tenroseforeverandever for convincing me to do it in the first place. 
> 
> What is it about this verse that makes me write such kinky shit? Something about Nine inspires me, I suppose...

Rose checked her appearance in the full-length mirror of the bathroom one more time, adjusting the insubstantial negligee she wore, turning this way and that. She’d foregone knickers, since she’d just had a waxing on the day prior and wanted to show off her new, bare look to the Doctor. Her breasts were wrapped snugly in the nightie, her nipples just visible through the sheer, black material. She smiled when she thought of the surprise she had for him, and her bum clenched around the plug she’d inserted there just a few moments earlier. It was an odd sensation - bigger than the fingers he’d teased her with before, but not uncomfortable. Very pleasurable. She wanted more of that feeling, and was determined to get it. 

The Doctor had no idea what was about to hit him. 

With a smirk at herself in the mirror, Rose shut off the light, grabbed the scarves, and opened the door to her bedroom. 

The Doctor was reclining on his side of the bed, vest and pyjama pants on, his ankles crossed, and he was reading one of his Dickens novels. Rose waited for him to look up, posed against the doorjamb, but when he didn’t, she cleared her throat lightly. His eyes widened behind the sexy specs he wore when he saw her there.

“Rose…”

“Hello, Doctor,” she said in the most sultry voice she could. 

“What are… why are… _blimey_.” He closed the book and tossed it aside. His glasses were apparently in his way because he pulled them off and dropped them on top of the book, his eyes never leaving her body. 

“Like what you see?” she asked with her tongue between her teeth.

“Blimey,” he repeated, and Rose was gratified by the growing bulge in his trousers. “You look...I don’t have the words.”

“So I left you speechless.” She smirked. “Good.”

“You’ve got the scarves,” he observed, his gaze darkening. 

“I do.”

“Hand them over.”

“Nuh-uh,” she denied, pulling the scarves behind herself a little. “Tonight, they’re for you.”

His eyebrows shot to his hairline. “For me?”

“Oh, yes.” 

“That’s a bit of a departure. Usually you want me to tie _you_ up. To dominate you, tell you what to do.”

“And I love that. Maybe we’ll do it tomorrow night.” Rose pushed off the doorframe and sashayed to the side of the bed, very aware of the plug in her arse and excited for him to discover it. “But tonight is going to be very special, Doctor. I want something specific from you, and I intend to tie you up and have my way with you until you agree to give it to me.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll do it,” he vowed, eyes glued to her breasts. 

She put on a pretty pout. “That’s not fair. I wanted to have to convince you.”

“Whatever you want, love,” he amended. “I’ll put up a hell of a fight if you want me to. But you’re going to get what you want in the end.”

She grinned at his unintentional double entendre, squeezing around the plug pleasurably. “You’re damned right I will. Now kit off and get back on the bed.”

The Doctor didn’t have to be told twice. He muttered, “yes, ma’am” and got to his feet right away, tugging his clothes off hurriedly. Rose watched his cock spring free with hungry eyes, her body clenching down on the plug again, making her shiver. Very quickly, the Doctor was nude and climbing back on the bed.

“I’ll do this on one condition,” he told her, getting himself into a comfortable position. 

“What’s that?”

“Promise me I’ll get to taste you. Christ, Rose, I want to put my mouth all over you…”

“You will,” she assured him. “Now, lie back and give me your arms. Same safeword as always?”

“Yes, yes, that’s fine.” His arms were over his head, his wrists by the headboard, and Rose smirked at his impatience. 

“Good.” She busied herself with tying his wrists, making sure the knots were tight but not too tight, securing his arms and checking to see that he couldn’t move them freely. While she worked, she teased him by bringing her breasts close to his mouth, but not close enough to catch her nipple. Once she was satisfied he was secure, she grinned to herself.

“You haven’t even asked what it is I want,” she reminded him, straddling his waist. She arranged herself so his cock was parting her folds and started sliding back and forth on him, wetting him, teasing him. His cock was huge and ready for her already, and she bit her lip when she imagined it filling her arse soon. 

“What do you want to do to me?” he asked, thrusting up lightly so the head of his cock would hit her clit. 

Rose leaned over, pressing her breasts against his chest, and kissed him lightly. He raised his head and tried to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth for a moment, but she pulled back, still undulating on his cock. 

“It’s not what I’m going to do, although I admit, I have big plans for you. I’m going to suck you off then get you hard again and ride you. But that’s not the surprise.”

“Jesus, Rose,” he muttered. “What _is_ the surprise, then?”

“It’s what you’re going to do to me.”

“Tell me,” he commanded, his dominating tone making her shiver, even though he was under her control for a change. 

She trailed kisses down his cheek, along his jaw, until she got to his much-maligned, very prominent ear. Once there, she nipped at his earlobe, then whispered, “You’re going to fuck me in the arse tonight, Doctor.” 

His entire body stiffened under her and she smirked, anticipating a half-hearted protest.

“Rose, love, that’s not something we can just _do_. We’ve never fooled around much like that, and it takes preparation.”

She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue, stroking her fingertips through his black hair, then murmured, “Preparation? You mean like the plug I have in my arse right now?”

“The _what_!?”

Rose giggled, couldn’t help it, and sat up a bit, pressing a kiss to his shocked mouth. “I’ve been reading about this, Doctor, learning all I could about it. The more I learned, the more I wanted to do it. So I bought a plug for us to use and decided to surprise you with it.” An idea hit her then and she kissed him again. “Want to see?”

“See?” he asked in a strangled voice.

“Yes, Doctor. See.” She rolled her hips again then clambered off of him, getting to her hands and knees beside him with her bum facing him, her legs apart. She bent over, putting her face on the bed, and spread the cheeks of her bum apart, letting him see the jeweled end of the plug resting in her bottom.

“Jesus, Rose,” he breathed, and she smirked where he couldn’t see her. 

“It also vibrates, but I haven’t tried that part. Shall I?” 

Before he could answer, she reached around to the plug and pressed the jewel lightly - it immediately started vibrating in her arse. The sensation was wild, like nothing she’d ever felt before, and she moaned with pleasure into the duvet. Without thinking, she started playing with her clit, on full display for the Doctor, rubbing it and whimpering. She dipped one finger inside of her, then two, and started fucking herself with her fingers, feeling the vibrations of the plug around them. 

“Oh, Doctor… It feels so good…”

There were two sudden sounds and a grunt, and Rose turned her body enough to see the Doctor straining against his bonds, his lean body arching from the mattress, trying to get to her. Pleased with that response, she upped her game, fucking herself more vigorously and moaning louder.

“I swear to God, Rose… I’m going to fuck you until you scream and then fuck you some more,” he warned. 

“In my arse,” she whined, still plunging her fingers in and out of her wet cunt. “You’re going to fuck me in my arse, right? Like I want it. Please, Doctor…”

“You wait until you untie me. Just you wait, Rose Tyler.”

She decided that if he was threatening, she needed to increase her torture a bit. With that in mind, she pulled her fingers from herself, making a show of licking them clean of her juices right in front of him. Then she crawled back on top of him, resting her bum near his face but not near enough for him to reach her. She bent over, putting her pussy and jeweled bum on display, then took his cock into her hand. 

“What are you doing?” he choked.

“I told you I was going to suck you off,” she murmured against him, stroking him boldly, tracing her lips with the purple head of his cock. “I tend to keep my promises.”

With that, she opened her mouth and took him inside, swirling her tongue around and licking away the little bead of pre-come that had gathered there. Behind her, she could hear the Doctor grunt and strain, making her feel terribly powerful. She spread her legs a bit more, putting herself even more on display, and bobbed her head on his cock, slurping and sucking. The Doctor moaned her name, letting her know she was on the right track, and his hips thrust so he was fucking her mouth. 

“Rose… _fuck_ , Rose…”

She didn’t bother answering. The hand that wasn’t pumping his cock went down to fondle his bollocks, caressing, squeezing, and rolling them in her hand, then very slowly, she reached behind his bollocks to rub the place hidden there. She knew she’d hit pay dirt when his hips rocketed off the bed and he gave a strangled cry.

Pleased with herself, she caressed the area behind his bollocks at the same pace she was sucking him, reveling in the way he called her name brokenly, begging for more. If he wanted more, she’d give him more. Slowing down her sucking, she did her best to open her throat and take him in as far as she could.

“Rose...Rose… Don’t stop… just don’t stop…”

As if she ever would. She kept easing him into her throat, mastering the reflex that was trying to make her gag, until her chin pressed against his pubis and her nose was buried in his bollocks. The sound he made wasn’t quite human, and she wanted to hear more of it. So she slowly pulled back, sliding him out of her throat, took a deep breath, then sucked him back in. 

“Yes, baby, suck my dick. Take it all the way. That’s my girl. Yes… _fuck_...”

Once she felt more confident, she started bobbing on him at this new depth, loving the way he called out for her. Her finger started stroking behind his balls harder, caressing instead of just tickling, and his blazing hot cock twitched in her mouth. 

“Close. I’m close. Oh God, I’m going to come so hard…”

Rose intended to see that he did. She sped up the motions of her head, taking him as deep as she could, moving with him when his hips thrust upwards involuntarily. 

“Here I come, oh _fuck!_ ”

The first spurt of his come hit the back of her throat and made her choke a little, and she pulled off until just the head was inside her open mouth. She pumped his cock as fast as she could, wanting to milk every drop out of him, and stroked the area behind his bollocks gently. Every time he spurted his seed onto her tongue, she felt a satisfaction that went bone-deep. Once the tension bled from his body and he collapsed under her, she swallowed his come and climbed off of him. 

“Mmm,” she said, turning so she could see him. “That was amazing.”

The Doctor was panting, his arms still stretched above his head, and his head had fallen back onto the pillow. He looked thoroughly exhausted, and she felt a deep sense of pride. 

“ _Fucking_ hell,” he gasped. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“A lady never reveals her secrets,” she teased. 

“Pretty sure ladies don’t swallow come like that, either.”

She smirked at him. “Of course they do. Messiness isn’t very ladylike.” 

He opened his eyes to look at her and she made a show of wiping her mouth and chin with a finger, then dipping that finger in her mouth to taste him again. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Rose Tyler, but it’s welcome anytime.”

Rose tittered. “I’ll bear that in mind. But we’re not done,” she told him.

“No, we’re not,” he rumbled. “You promised I could taste you.”

She bent over and kissed him, letting her tongue explore him, letting him taste himself on her, nibbling at his bottom lip when she pulled away. “Want me to sit on your face?” she asked, smiling mischievously. “Will that get you hard again for me?”

“God, yes.”

“Because as soon as you get hard again, I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to ride your cock so hard, Doctor.”

“Then I guess you’d better get to work getting me hard,” he said in a dark voice. “Bring that pussy to me. You promised.”

Rose smirked, then straddled him again, keeping her cunt just out of reach of his mouth. The Doctor flexed his hands helplessly while she teased him, ostensibly getting herself arranged.

“You shaved.”

“Waxed, actually. My pussy is completely hairless. You’ll get to touch it later.”

“I want to touch you _now._ I want to taste you. Gonna make you come.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“That’s fucking so. Give it to me.”

Rose spread her legs, lowering herself onto his mouth, and he set to work with gusto. Typically, when he had his head between her thighs, he was a gentle lover who worked her slowly with licks and nibbles and kisses. Tonight, it seemed he was much too wound up for such slow foreplay. His mouth covered her, his nose nudging her clit and his tongue fucking deep, almost wildly. Rose did her best to hold still for him, but couldn’t help but let out a shuddering groan, her hands coming up to massage her own breasts. The Doctor was relentless. He fucked her with his tongue, stroking the inside of her walls, and Rose did her best to control how hard she rode his face, careful not to suffocate him. He didn’t seem to mind, though, if his contented moans were anything to go by. 

Between the vibrating in her arse and the Doctor fucking her with his tongue, Rose was climbing fast. Instinctively, she reached down to rub her clit, but only got to stroke herself for a second before he pushed her hand away with his mouth. 

“That’s fucking mine,” he growled before he suckled her clit between his lips, making her cry out. His tongue flew over the little nub, flicking it with just the right amount of pressure, and Rose felt herself on the brink. She pinched and pulled her nipples until they were nearly painful, doing her best to put off the inevitable. 

“I’m going to come, Doctor. More, more, _more_... Yes… please… oh _God!_ ”

She shattered, screaming his name and soaring into the cosmos. He refused to let up, doing his best to keep his mouth firmly attached to her clit while she bucked wildly on him. When she thought she couldn’t stand any more, she straightened her legs to get away from his marauding tongue and collapsed against the headboard. The Doctor turned his head between her legs to press kisses to the inside of her thighs, murmuring endearments while she slowly drifted back down to earth. Once she felt capable, she opened her eyes to look down at him. The entire bottom half of his face was wet with her juices, looking like a shiny mask, and he was licking his lips greedily. She couldn’t help but grin. 

“What?”

“I came all over you.”

“Not the first time. Christ, that was hot, Rose.”

“I think that was the first time you’ve done that without your hands. I have to admit, I wasn’t sure you’d be able to make me come without fingering me.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” he smirked. “Although I have to say, as much as I enjoyed that, I like it better when I can finger you while I eat you out.”

“Noted.”

“The vibrations from the plug were a nice touch. We’ll have to do that again.”

Her eyes twinkled down at him. “I fully intend to.”

“Now untie me.”

“No.”

“Rose…”

“Are you ready to go again?” she asked, turning to look and get the answer for herself. The answer was yes: his cock was hard, flushed purple and arching towards his abdomen so the tip was hovering just above his belly button. 

“I’m always ready for you, love.”

“Good,” she lobbed back at him, scooting her body down until his cock was at her entrance again. She didn’t wait before she started to take him into her, throwing her head back and groaning at the fit.

“Christ, Rose,” the Doctor groaned as she impaled her cunt slowly, agonizingly slowly. “I can feel the vibrations… Holy _fuck_ you’re so fucking _tight_.”

“Tighter than usual?” she asked, knowing the answer full well.

“Fuck yes.”

She ground on him unhurriedly, letting him fill her an inch or so, then sliding him out, then letting him a little deeper. Her hands worked her breasts mindlessly, massaging roughly, and she longed for the Doctor’s hands on her. Soon, she thought. She’d untie him soon. She’d have to. 

After a couple of minutes of slow fucking, he’d gone as deep in her as he was able to, and Rose took a moment to savor the fullness. She’d never been double penetrated before, and it was an indescribable feeling. The Doctor’s cock always filled her completely, but this was… this was _exquisite._ She knew in that moment that the plug in her arse would be making more frequent appearances in their bedroom play. 

“Untie me, Rose,” he demanded, and she opened her eyes to look down at him. He was clutching the scarves for dear life, his knuckles white, and his teeth were clenched. He looked to be on the verge. 

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to tear that fucking nightie off of you so I can see your tits, then I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”

She started fucking him then, teasing him, getting him wound up. This was the moment, she knew, and she was determined to get what she wanted. To further entice him, she bent low and started pressing kisses to his chest, writing her name with her tongue.

“In my arse, Doctor. You’re going to fuck me in my arse.”

“Rose --”

“I’m not untying you until you promise to fuck my arse. Hard. I’ve been dreaming about it for weeks.” She tightened her muscles around the plug and his cock, shuddering in pleasure. 

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you,” he confessed quietly.

“You won’t,” she promised, moving her tongue to his nipple and then scraping it with her teeth. “One thing I’ve learned in all my research is that the human body - and particularly _that part_ of the human body - is ridiculously elastic. We’ll go slow at first, and then you’re going to fuck me hard and fast. Oh, God, I can’t wait.”

“Fine,” he agreed, and Rose smiled against his sternum. “But first I get to fuck your pussy until you come harder than you’ve ever come before.”

“As long as you promise not to come,” she agreed, raising her head to meet his eyes. “Promise me. You’ll save your come for when you’re in my arse.”

His jaw flexed, but he gave her a short nod. “Fine. Now fucking untie me. If I don’t see your tits soon, I’m going to break this headboard to get to you.”

Rose reached up and pulled the knots, releasing them. With a growl, the Doctor grabbed her nightie with rough hands and yanked it from her body, the seams ripping loudly. He didn’t seem to care, and before Rose could complain to him about how much it had cost, he was clutching her breasts hard and thrusting upwards, slamming his cock into her. She shouted his name. 

“There you are,” he grunted as he mauled her breasts and fucked her hard from below. “That’s how I want you. Naked and full of my cock.”

“Fuck me,” she whimpered, nearly overcome by the feeling of him filling her forcefully while the plug vibrated in her arse. “Fuck me, Doctor.”

The Doctor sat up suddenly, tilting Rose, and she fell backwards. Before she knew what had happened, he had covered her and slammed home, hooking her legs over his shoulders and going impossibly deeper. She shouted something incoherent. 

“That’s right, sweetheart, tell me how it feels to get fucked this way,” he demanded. “You teased me and made me mad with lust for you - now you’re paying for it. I hope you’re happy.”

She _was_ , blissfully so. He’d never fucked her quite as hard as he was right then, and the plug in her arse was just amplifying everything. She was utterly incoherent, unable to articulate much more than guttural sounds while he hammered into her. She couldn’t wait until he took her in the arse and fucked her this way. 

“Come, Rose,” he demanded, then brought one hand between them to help her along. “I want you to come on my cock.”

He hit on the spiraling pattern to her clit that always left her breathless right away, and it was all she could do to get out, “Don’t… Don’t come.”

“I’m not going to, Rose. I promised, and I always keep my promises. I’m going to fuck your arse until both of us explode, but not until you come on my cock. Now, sweetheart.”

Rose detonated, the orgasm that rolled through her in that moment the most powerful she’d ever experienced. Every muscle in her body tensed, from her head to her toes, and she screamed for more. The Doctor was happy to deliver, pounding into her cunt relentlessly while she clung to him and begged. 

The orgasm seemed to go on forever, spurred on by the vibrations in her arse, then it suddenly ended with the Doctor abruptly pulling out and clambering off of her. She lay there, spread out and thoroughly fucked, and panted for breath, spent, unable to focus on anything but the little aftershocks that ricocheted through her. Dimly, she felt the mattress move with the Doctor’s body and heard some motions in the nightstand, but she was too blissed out to wonder what he was doing. 

It became clear a moment later when he gripped her by the hips and flipped her bodily over onto her belly, then pulled her up to her knees so her arse was in the air. His need was riding him hard, she could tell by the abruptness of his motions, and her toes curled in anticipation. 

Within moments, she felt his hands on the globes of her arse, spreading her cheeks apart. She lay there, face in the duvet, still catching her breath, waiting to see what he would say. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, caressing her bum with a slide of his thumbs. “Just beautiful.”

Then she nearly leaped off the bed when she felt his tongue circling the jeweled end of the plug.

“Doctor!”

He didn’t answer, just licked his way around the flared end, moaning a little in pleasure. To her surprise, she felt a short burst of pressure against the plug, and the vibrations in her arse sped up. She gasped and the Doctor chuckled. 

“We’re going to have to explore this more in depth later, Rose Tyler. But for now…”

She felt his fingers massaging and rubbing around her most secret area. When he grabbed the end of the plug and pulled, Rose did her best not to shout from the odd sensation. In a second it was out and she felt suddenly, strangely empty. 

The feeling didn’t last. Almost immediately, she felt slippery fingers at her fluttering hole.

“Don’t need to work you up much. The plug did a good enough job. But I want to do this anyway. Call it an abundance of caution. Now, bear down.”

He began to slide two fingers into her. She did as he instructed, pushing back against him. His fingers felt huge, but absolutely lovely. She couldn’t help but clench around them. He stopped until she relaxed again, then continued, slowly fucking her arse with his fingers until they were buried as far as they could go.

Her lip went between her teeth and she lay quietly, arse in the air, letting him explore. There was a bit of a burning sensation when he wiggled his fingers around, spreading them and preparing her, that was just this side of painful. Rose flushed when she realized she rather liked it. 

“Is that good?” he asked, working her arsehole with smooth in-and-out strokes and spreading his fingers slightly. 

Rose nodded, torn between never wanting him to stop and anxiousness for him to get to the main event. 

“Is this what you wanted, Rose?”

“I want you to fuck my arse.”

“With my fingers?” he asked, playing dumb. 

“With your cock. I want you to fuck me with your cock, Doctor.”

“Whatever my lady wants.”

His fingers exited her and Rose heard the wet sounds of him slicking up his cock with the lube. Before she had a chance to think much about it, both of his hands were on her hips and there was a pressure against her hole - soft and firm at the same time.

“Tell me again.”

“I want you to fuck my arse. Hard.”

He started to press against her entrance. “Again.”

A little louder, she said, “I want you to fuck me in the arse, Doctor.”

The blunt pressure at her arsehole was growing, and for the first time, Rose was nervous that this might not work. The Doctor was spectacularly well-endowed… maybe she’d overestimated her body’s abilities to take him?

“Bear down again, sweetheart.”

Rose did as he asked, hoping against hope she wouldn’t pass gas, but that worry was driven out of her mind by the intensity of the pressure against her arsehole. Panic started to mount. He was too big, it was impossible…

The head of his cock suddenly slipped entirely inside her, and she cried out. She felt overfull and the burning was intense, but she bit her lip and relished the burn. She’d wanted this for so long, there was no way she was about to stop now.

“That’s it,” the Doctor said soothingly. “Hardest part’s over. Remember the safeword?”

She nodded vigorously.

“Use it if this doesn’t feel good. But it’s going to feel good, Rose...so good… Just do your best to relax and let me take your arse.”

She did as she was told, and the burning feeling didn’t entirely fade, but she no longer felt like she was being split in two. In fact, as he began to slowly push forward an inch at a time, pleasure began to mix with the pain.

He fucked her slowly and gently, letting her adjust, until she could feel his bollocks against her sopping, empty cunt. He was in her so deep… It felt like his cock was pressing up against her lungs, stealing her breath, but the fullness was amazing. The Doctor squeezed the globes of her bum and she heard him moan. 

Deciding she wanted more, she very gently moved her bum so he slid in and out a touch. The Doctor didn’t react, so she did it again. 

“My dirty girl wants this so bad, she can’t be still,” he marveled, massaging her bum. “So naughty, Rose. My dirty blonde.”

“Fuck me,” she whimpered, moving again.

The Doctor took the hint and withdrew until only the tip of his cock remained inside her, then pushed back in. Rose was nearly beside herself. It was pain and pleasure and everything she’d hoped for and she wanted more. She tentatively rocked back to meet his thrusts, but he stopped her, held her still. 

“No, Rose. You got to fuck me. Now it’s time for me to fuck you.”

She bit her lip and held still for him, letting him slide in and out with increasing speed, clutching her bum. She was sweating with the strain of being still, but it felt so good, so thick and deep. There was no more pain, just the pleasure of knowing that oh, God, the Doctor was fucking her arse. He was the most powerful being in the universe and he was fucking her arse. This was all for her, the catch in his breath, the swelling hardness of his cock. All hers. 

“Please, more,” she whined. 

“You want more, Rose? I’ll give you more.” He sped up, pounding into her. He was fucking her properly, taking pleasure for himself from her little arse, and Rose cried out with each thrust into her. His cock felt perfect filling her and she couldn’t help but push back against him with each thrust.

“You like that? Is this what you wanted?” he ground out between each surge and retreat.

“Harder,” she panted. “Faster.”

He had apparently thrown his fears overboard because he did just as she asked, then surprised her when he spanked her arse, one hard slap on each cheek. She shouted, “Yes! Yes!”

His breath was coming quicker now, but so was hers, and she basked in the sound of his hips smacking against her arse. Her hand sought out her clit and she started rubbing it frantically, taking a moment to note how wet she was for him, moaning into the duvet. 

“You’re so tight, Rose, so hot and tight around my cock… feels so good… Tell me you love it.”

“I love it,” she answered obediently, still stroking her clit as fast as she could. “I love it when you fuck my arse. Please, more.”

“Getting… close…” he grunted, and Rose was, too. He set a punishing rhythm, fucking her mindlessly while she frigged her clit. She was close, so close…

Then an idea sparked and she almost laughed. 

Leaning all her weight on her head and shoulders, she brought her other hand up behind where the Doctor’s bollocks were slapping, and buried two fingers in her cunt. The Doctor cried her name brokenly and she curled the fingers inside herself, stroking the ridged wall. She howled when orgasm took her, making her fingers even wetter. 

The grip of the Doctor’s hands on her hips was almost painful, his short fingernails biting into her skin, and it was that which kept her anchored to earth instead of flying away in a haze of bliss. He pounded her without slowing, his praise and encouragement monosyllabic now, and Rose was stretched so tight around him that she could actually _feel_ when his cock twitched, signaling his orgasm. One more thrust, two, three, then he shouted her name to the heavens while hot come filled her arse. She laughed breathlessly then, victorious, and did her best to milk as much of his seed from his cock as she could get. 

Entire lifetimes might have passed while Rose and the Doctor stood frozen in time, both of them gasping to fill their lungs, trembling with aftershocks. At length, the Doctor let out a huge groan and pulled himself out of Rose’s body. She winced from the weird feeling, but didn’t have time to dwell on it before he tumbled backwards onto the pillows and used his hands on her hips to drag her along with him. She giggled, utterly content, and snuggled up next to him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked tenderly, stroking her hair back from her face.

“Mmm. So much better than alright. You were amazing.”

He chuckled, a sound like dark chocolate. “You weren’t so bad yourself, Rose Tyler.”

They lay there together for a long while, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, and Rose congratulated herself on pulling off this particular seduction. 

As if he could read her thoughts, he pressed a kiss to her forehead then said, “Proud of yourself, are you?”

“A bit,” she admitted, rubbing a circle on his bare chest. 

He chuckled. “Good. You should be. I’d have never suggested we do anything like that, but I’m glad you did. Was it everything you hoped for?”

“And more. I didn’t dream it could ever be _that_ good.”

“It could never be anything but amazing as long as it’s with you, love.”

She sighed happily and nuzzled into him. He stroked her back lovingly and she felt herself starting to drift. 

“It’s a shame I don’t have the screwdriver anymore. I could do a bit of jiggery pokery to that plug and be able to control it remotely.”

Rose giggled. “They already make some like that.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. They also make little egg vibrators with remote controls so you can wear them discreetly out in public or whatever.”

The Doctor was quiet for a few moments, then said confidently, “Tomorrow afternoon, we’re going shopping.”


End file.
